Systems such as servers use onboard Random Access Memory (RAM) which can be added by plugging in one or more memory modules to the server's circuit board. Depending on a particular server's memory requirements, different amount or types of RAM is added.
Different memory technologies usually require different operating voltages to operate properly. Typically, with each generation of memory technology, the operating voltage of the memory drops due to design improvements.